


Were the lights may send us

by edurna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Stiles, Comedy, English, F/M, POV Alternating, Romance, Sad, Scent Marking, Songfic, Trauma, after 3 season, au- ony alison dies, dragon danny mahelani, no one is normal, original supernatural race, source in the descripcion, spoiler tags, there is a version in spanish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edurna/pseuds/edurna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>obscura pantharanea has lived a nightmare, alone, an horfan since 5, has been wandering, from one home to another until know. one swiched eye, one dark past and voided heart, she comes to becon hills to live in the house of his mother, all alone.<br/>but with the last mark on her sholder, its up to her to discober what she trully is, and what is the mistery beneath becon hills.<br/>---<br/>there is a spanish version link inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were the lights may send us

**Author's Note:**

> link:http://archiveofourown.org/works/2796443  
> this is my first english fic ever, i espect getting better at it. sorry for the bad wrighting!

I woke up at the feel of the sudden cold on my cheek.the rain was pouring loudly, like big fingers banging at the cristal of the bus. it was half past eight in the night and the dark was allredy upon me, silent, and cold from the winter.  
I took my bag, looking for my movile fhone, checking my messeges. there was two of them. one from marie, my social assistant, that said something like: "hey, tell me when are you going to get there so i can tell the sheriff, and he wont freack out and try to kill you". two seconds after i recibed another, even more alarmed.  
so i ansered, telling her that in a few minutes i could be there. she gave me indications of what to do and that i had to find a stilinski. the hell, is that russian or something?  
an old man wached me as the bus stoped. he saw my face, horrified by my glance, i looked another way, glancing at the window.  
it was not russian, it was polish. great.  
marie had been my sociall asistan since 8 or so months, it was a nice girl.  
y rubbed my left eye softly, and i shight.  
when i was little, i had a car accident. this accident resulted in me getting my eye crusted and injured, and in me becaming parentless, both my mothers and my sister disapeared that day.they said they left the car with my sister and left me there, almost dead.It was suposed to have a cure, but i had to wait until i stopped growing.  
so there i was, alone in my life, jumping form one broken house to another, looking for someone to love me. it didnt really worked out.  
my last home had me, almost, loving them. but my "father"beated me up last week and well, lets say a few broken ribbs and still hurts. so, with eighteen years old, i was up to live in my mother ann´s house, with all the permisions granded and sheriff stilinski keeping an eye on me.  
so much fun.

wellcome to bacon hills, said the signal.

The house was the tiny one, of scarcely two plants. A man dressed in brown uniform was waiting in the door. - obscura white? - he asked confused.-pantharanea. this it is my surname.  
\- here, it puts white.  
\- as before was sorenson, waters closet, rown, crownwell or risfkoof. use the surname of my mother, at least this it never changes.  
he was taking a long moment to look, evaluating me.  
\- are you going to ask for my eye? - I said, sounding more mad that i had wanted to.  
\- no, no. she allredy has told me the history. Only it impresses a bit.  
he gave me the key and a few instrucions.  
money of my inheritance to be kept while I was finishing the studies, and more instrucions. he was a good man. They called him from the car and with an excuse, he was gone. The winter was calling to the door. I decided to clean the houseand to urgar a bit for what i had or not , and it was not a bad house by no means. At least, only for one. i roast in one of two rooms, which had more light, that had to be the original room of my mother. i was cleaning for approximately three hours like a boss to organize everything a bit. onced having ended, and just as i was going to sit down, it was when the shoulder started to hurt. i went running to the mirror of the bath to meet a new brand. they were going out since i was fifteen and though i knew that they were meaning, they didnt had sense. Different symbols of cultures were dancing in my shoulders and in my chest and laughted at me .My reflection me glanced me back, the look, the eyes (or the eye) brown, dark, framing the circles and Framing the circles and four moles on a low semicircle in my right eye. The scar of my left eye, that line in an almost straight line. i went to the bed silently. Tomorrow i could come back to beginning. The names, the grimaces, the horror. And i could have a stupid brand-new nickname for the next year. Brilliant. 

i could have loved to have remained in the bed forever, but the morning come and with her the sleepiness and the dream. Kill me, please. i dreesed up with a black jersey and white trousers, combing my hair in a cue that could be a mess in two minutes. i did not dare to look at the mirror. i got out of house with the bicycle for mountain that was in the lumber room, surprised at that it was not broken. was a transport, something is something. i had to ask several times for direciones, ich time worse than the last. Until i got to the enclosure. Nobody had noticed my presence while I was parking the bicycle looking at the soil. Brilliant. i kept the sight down, crossing the road to come to the doors. It may work , i told myselg, maybe youll be free until class. i counted the steps. Then i heard a hight noise and a sky blue jeep had to stop before crushing me .i jumped, terrified. fuck my life.  
-shit, be carefull!- i soute.  
\- shit,you allwight?!-awnsered the boy.exited the car with a jump, coming towards my to an amazing speed. Shit, it was handsome. fuck my existence. It was tall, but I suppose that they all were in comparison with me. An angular face, full of spots, eyes of a fawn and lips drawn with bloddy butterfly ink. Jack daniels could kill for those eyes, so brown and pretty, as whiskey.i looked down.i hate my life  
-are you well? I'm sorry, I'm not used to anythingn to be put in front of my jeep,is mostly easily crushable things like lizards mosquitos or my hopes and dreams.  
mother of god those lungs. all in one breath.  
i Smiled.  
-I'm fine, do not worry.  
lifted my head and smiled, trying to calm him, and he stared, mouth open in a question.  
oh, god, no.  
people had turned to look at us.the wind blowed my hair of my face.  
-you ...  
i ran. I ran over the people and moving betwen the teens in the hallways, ignoring people and the screams of the boy who almost liked me.  
I arrived at my locker and I sobed a tear, wiping my face with the back of the jersey.  
-well are you obscura pan...panza...panta...fuck ...- the man read the sheet of paper as he could,wearing a red tracksuit.  
-pantharanea- I said- if you want, you can say nea alone  
-stilinski and you are going to give me migraines.I am coach, the first class have you have is with me, economy. I have been asked to guide you cus´ you've just arrived and all of that- oh, what happed to your eye?.  
-car accident, operable, but I have to wait.  
-tetric. good for hallowen costumes, though.  
-its only good if you want people to hate you.  
the sighted, muttered something and he guided me to the classroom.  
before entering he asked if i wanted to say something before, trying to be nice, you know. i said that it was not necesary. kind, but not necesary  
so, i said my speech, it turned out that the dude of whiskey eyes was stiles and was in my class. curious. I sat in front of a guy with puppy eyes, that seemed to be his friend.  
coach contied the class. occasionally complained of Greenberg (and to deny it, that kid was a nightmare) and no one was staring me. that a relief. i almost could relax myself. but  
the boy with the puppy eyes had a strange aura. seemed to hear everything, or at least sense it. I did not feel comfortable around him it was not really normal. well.  
I sighed.  
\-------------------------------------------------- ------------  
scott

 

dude, that's the girl that my father "adopted" - said stiles while he moved his feet, very nervous.  
-well,i dont really like her-I replied.  
and it was true. she smelled like old things, wood and dust, some other scents that did not quite catch.  
-that is not very polite, scotty, she has gone through a lot of shit, I think he has some right to be sleazy.  
-only she has something i dont like-answered , turning around, a bit mad at him. i knew him, he probably is only going to start to freak out. i hope.  
he had a chesire cat like smile, the one that he makes when he knew something that I did not.  
-something you do not like, eh?  
-stiles  
-something not natural? something almost ...  
-stiles  
-supernatural?  
I looked, attentive.  
this was going to be interesting


End file.
